As with other applications of fiber optic systems, it is essential that the system not be easily compromised, as can wired systems where an intruder need only pass a pin through two copper conductors to bypass the magnetic switch which is installed on a protected door. The fiber optic system uses a pulsed beam of light through a fiber optic cable which is nearly impossible to compromise. A fiber optic cable which is immune to water, salt, electronic fields, chlorine, and most nuclear radiation, etc. can easily be buried underground and/or can be routed through various means to the door where monitoring is required. The fiber optic system can be used to monitor all types of canisters of toxic chemicals as well as all types of indoor and outdoor equipment.
Due to the threat of terrorist activity lately, there is a need to monitor or protect hatches such as those which water treatment facilities use as access to their water storage tanks. Many of these hatches are located over water storage tanks where water is stored after being treated by the water treating facility, and the water goes from these tanks directly to the local homes and businesses, etc. Since many of these hatches are located in outdoor locations, they are subject to all kinds of weather including snow, high temperature sunshine, etc. The present invention provides a method of installing a, “Cable Security Apparatus”, underneath the hatch in such a way that the fiber cable is not exposed above the hatch to an authorized or unauthorized individual who wants access. The person may be using a snow shovel to clear off the hatch door, (which would most likely inadvertently cut the fiber cable). The present method also provides a way that an authorized person, who needs to open the hatch, does not have to pull apart a fiber optic splice point when he opens the hatch. In fact the present system is automatic. When someone opens the hatch, the present hinged Cable Security Apparatus Fiber Optic loop splice point is opened and when he closes the hatch the hinged Cable Security Apparatus splice point loop is again closed.
The present invention also enables someone to install the assembly without having to get under the hatch, where generally there is no light when the hatch is closed. The installer needs only to open the hatch and while standing beside the hatch, can completely install the assembly without having to get down into the opening. This also avoids having the installer stand on the ladder under the hatch, and trying to work with a flashlight while working over his head with small parts, thereby avoiding dropping himself, flashlight, tools, screws and/or parts, etc. into the water below.
The preferred method of the present invention also eliminates having screws protrude up through the hatch which, after installation is completed, might be possible danger points for someone to cut themselves on if they were playing or working in the area above the hatch door.